Indomable
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Cap 8. Final: Ningún hombre tiene derecho de hacer llorar a una mujer.
1. La Infelicidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía. El primer y último párrafo, son originalmente de la canción "Indomable" de Tierra Santa.

**Advertencias: **OoC. La personalidad que contienen los personajes es alterna, es totalmente distinta, e incluso puede llegar a ser de mal gusto para el lector.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La infelicidad.**

* * *

**Esta es la historia de un sueño de una mujer marcada por la esclavitud. Atrapada en un mar de mil llantos donde nunca entro la luz…**

¿Mi estado actual?

¡Vaya! Tan sólo si a esto se le pudiera considerar como a un malestar o un defecto de sentimientos mal acumulados… o si simplemente fuera una enfermedad.

Es algo que va más allá. No sé a ciencia cierta el porqué de mis constantes reflexiones de la vida.

¿Estaré haciendo las cosas bien, o es que de verdad soy yo el problema? ¿Soy yo la que tiene que cambiar sus actitudes y sus pensamientos para hacer feliz al hombre que amo?

Sasuke me recrimina y me menosprecia día con día. Nuestra relación es un defecto, está podrida y no tiene solución… o al menos eso es lo que rumba en mi cabeza.

Juro que quiero dar solución a este horrible estado de limbo, porque así es precisamente como me siento. Abstraída a lo demás, sin movimientos propios, sin fuerza alguna para hacerme oír y levantar mi voz.

Soy yo el problema, eso es.

**.**

"—_No sé lo que te ocurre últimamente, Ino —se frotó la frente por enésima vez. —estoy harto de tu comportamiento de princesa. _

—_Sasuke… yo soy la que estoy cansada, yo también sufro con todo esto ¿sabes? —bajo la vista, mirando un punto imperfecto en el abismo —. Debemos… terminar —bajo la voz, en el fondo le dolía perder a su hombre._

—_¿Qué? Ino, no volvamos a lo mismo de siempre ¡carajo! —La miro con sus ojos ónix, atrapándola a su perdición —estoy harto de que todos los días me trates así ¿Qué te hice yo para merecer esto? _

—_¡Basta Sasuke! Basta… tú y yo no tenemos remedio… los dos merecemos ser felices y seguir adelante. Yo quiero ser feliz —le rogo sutilmente, pero era obvio que el hombre no la escucharía. _

—_¡Mierda! —la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó. Temía a perderla —reacciona Ino, somos una pareja, novio y novia ¿por qué mierda debemos separarnos?_

—_Tú… —evitó mirarlo en todo momento. No quería doblegarse nuevamente —. Tú me haces daño, me lastimas y me echas la culpa de todo._

—_Es que tú eres la culpable. ¡Joder! —se desesperó y apretó los puños —. Siempre te haces la nena que está sola y que quiere socializar con más chicos. Mierda, ya tienes a Sakura y a Hinata de amigas, ¿para qué quieres a más? _

—_¿Está mal querer tener amigos? —quiso llorar, pero aguantó su desazón. _

—_¡Por supuesto que sí! Odio que los chicos te rodeen y te hablen. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? A esos tios no les importas una mierda, sólo quieren coger contigo, usarte y desecharte cuando ya se hayan satisfecho… son tipos con semen_ _en las orejas" _

**.**

¿De verdad eran ciertas las palabras de él?

Es curioso que a estas alturas siga pensando y siga bajando mi dignidad al pronunciar su nombre.

Sasuke Uchiha. Un nombre maldito, maldito como su portador. Porque fue él, quien deshizo e hizo conmigo lo que quiso.

Su fuerza era increíble.

Con unas simples palabras podía hacerme volar por los cielos de felicidad. Con simples caricias y besos podía hacerme tocar las estrellas y querer desear más… con simples palabras podía herirme y hacerme sentir como la mujer más estúpida de todas… con simples roces podía hacerme arrepentirme de mis pecados.

Porque eso era… una pecadora.

**.**

"—_Deja de hacerme daño Ino —comenzó el teatro con lágrimas falsas. ¡Qué ingenua! Un Uchiha jamás lloraría de esa forma._

—_Sasu… no llores… por favor —limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Amor o no, no le gustaba verlo llorar._

—_Es tu culpa. Si me amas deja esas ideas tontas de terminarme._

—_¡Es que es lo mejor! No temas a lo desconocido, puedes ser feliz con otra chica, una chica que te de lo que yo no puedo, una chica que no te haga sufrir tanto como yo._

—_¡Yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú! —le gritó desesperadamente. Suplicando que no lo abandone. ¿Patético? Lo era, pero nadie abandonaría a un Uchiha. "_

**.**

El amor que yo tengo por él es demasiado fuerte y grande.

Pese a los problemas, a los insultos y las peleas casi a diario; siempre lográbamos permanecer juntos.

Él me necesitaba, yo lo ayudaba a ser mejor persona. Fue conmigo que olvidó su oscuro pasado y dejo de sentir el rencor hacia su familia…

Yo lo ayude, pero tal parece que también fui la causa de su destrucción.

¿Por qué? Por el hecho de que Shikamaru y Kiba son mis mejores amigos y siempre rio y me divierto con ellos.

Porque Sasuke es celoso y no admite la idea de verme reír con otro hombre. Porque él es posesivo y no quiere que nadie se me acerque…

Mientras más pienso en ello… más ganas de darme un tiro tengo.

¡Una chica que ha vivido por 3 años en la misma situación de agonía y de remordimiento, es abruptamente una mujer sin dignidad y sin valoración! Tal vez en ese momento no me valoraba… No me daba cuenta del gran error que cometía.

Sasuke merecía ser feliz… ¿y mi felicidad?

**.**

"—_Quiero un momento de tranquilidad —se arrodillo ante él. —te suplico, te imploro que me dejes ir._

—_No seas idiota. Luchare por ti hasta el día de mi muerte —era terco, completamente —. No importa si tengo que matar a cada uno de tus amigos… de echo… —sonrió de medio lado. Su risa de psicópata indicaba que algo malo ocurriría, algo que solo irrumpiera mas en el pobre y destrozado corazón de la chica —no es tan mala idea, así podre descargar todo el odio. ¡Malditos hijos de puta! No tienes tú una mínima idea de cuánto los aborrezco. _

—…"

**.**

No fui capaz de hablar en esos momentos. No fui capaz de expresar todo el llanto y todo el temor que le guardaba.

Sólo podía llorar como una niña débil y aceptar que yo tenía la culpa, que debía mejorar.

—"_Ino… ¿me tienes miedo?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No sé…"_

**.**

Me limitaba a decir en ese entonces. A ser fría y monótona en mis palabras.

¿Tenerle miedo? Estaba que me cagaba del horror y el pánico.

Vivir a bases de chantaje y amenazas no era una maravilla.

Sasuke está enfermo, tiene un problema y yo lo sabía. Precisamente supongo que por esa razón, no lo abandonaba… mi amor quería salvarlo, protegerlo de su propia destrucción.

"_¿Cómo salvar a un monstro que yace en su profundo odio y que vive alimentándose solamente de pensamientos impuros, que cree que la doncella es el castigo del demonio que sólo lo pudrirá? _

_Lo siento Uchiha Sasuke. Es momento de que yo sea feliz. Aceptes o no, una relación se construye y no se envenena… te dejo. " _

**.**

Fueron las últimas palabras que le escribí.

Estas no eran más palabras de aliento o de amor, como en aquellos días en que era crédula y me embobaba a una idea de enamorarme de un chico maldito.

Era consiente que para librarme de él la única solución era huir.

Cambiar de dirección, cambiar de trabajo, de universidad… Mejor dicho, cambiar de ciudad y volver a empezar.

Dejando que el monstro muriera solo.

**.**

**Ella rompió sus cadenas de esclava ****donde su sangre cayó****. ****Se enfrentó a quién lo había encerrado ****y con su vida acabó****. **

**Aquel tormento de sombras y muerte****la rompió la libertad****y ese sueño que hubo en su mente****  
****pronto dejó de existir ****y se hizo real****.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

El siguiente capítulo es la secuela de la felicidad de Ino.

No todo es tormenta.

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

^ Gracias por leerme ^


	2. La Felicidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:** La misma que el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La felicidad**

* * *

**Amor, me voy de ti por falta de comprensión… ¡Muy lejos! Y a través de mi largo camino, no sé si lloraré.**

No puedo describir con palabras el dolor tan amargo que embriagó a mi corazón. Fue un golpe directo, una espada afilada que rozaba fríamente el punto más débil de mis sentidos.

¿A dónde iría ahora?

Fue lo primero que se estampó en mis pensamientos. Tal vez, estaba siendo una completa cobarde. Lo más factible era quedarme y hacer frente a Sasuke.

¿Por qué huir?

Porque en ese momento, fue lo que me trasmitía un poco de paz y libertad.

**.**

"—_¡Oye, tú rubia escandalosa! _

—_¿Hum? —infló los cachetes de manera infantil. Si hubiese sido otro tipo quien le hubiera llamado así, seguramente el pobre ya hubiera terminado con la mejilla roja debido a una cachetada —. ¡Sasuke! Te he dicho que no me llames así. _

—_Jum —sonrió de medio lado y al instante cambio el semblante por uno serio —quiero preguntarte algo._

—_¿Ha?_

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia? "_

**.**

Tomando el primer tren rumbo a la ciudad vecina, no pude apartar los pensamientos ni de evitar recordar los momentos felices…

Cómo olvidar cuando las mejillas de ambos se tornaban de un rojo carmín… cómo olvidar que yo era una niña embobadamente enamorada de un chico maldito.

¿Cómo? Si mi corazón latió fuertemente de alegría con tan solo esa proposición. ¡Mi único anhelo era poder convertirme en la mujer perfecta para Sasuke! ¡Mi gozo fue extasiado de la manera más bella que pudiera imaginar!

Era cierto que me atraían los tipos malos, que me gustaban los celos de Sasuke porque me hacía sentir que por primera vez él me necesitaba.

Más sin embargo caí ciega en el infierno, sin darme cuenta de lo sofocante que vislumbraba y del horrible sufrimiento de mi condena.

Porque a pesar de todo, el amor era más fuerte.

**.**

"—_Tks… —se rascó la cabeza, señal de nerviosismo —. Ino… los meses que hemos estado juntos han sido maravillosos… yo… —tartamudeo —yo te amo._

—_Sa… Sasu —su sonrojo fue eminente. Se sentía completa, se sentía una mujer realizada —también te amo. ¡TE AMO SASUKE UCHIHA! "_

Gritando por los vientos el gran amor que llevaba por mis venas, sin importar llegar a quedar en ridículo. Sasuke me amaba ¡El chico hermoso de facciones finas, que era serio pero que su personalidad llamaba la atención en más de una, me amaba! ¿Qué me importaba lo demás?

Todo ello, formaba parte de mi estúpida felicidad.

**.**

"—_Mi amor —cruzó sus piernas largas mientras que en la mano derecha aprisionaba su celular a su oído —Hoy soñé contigo… —con su mano libre, elaboraba pequeños churros con su cabello largo._

—_Hmn. Mi… mi amor —soltó una risilla boba, de enamorado. Aún tenía trabajos para ser romántico con ella —¿qué soñaste… qué me violabas? ¡Jajá! _

—_¡Tonto! —chilló sonoramente, como una enamorada —. Te digo que, que aún no estoy lista para dar ese paso contigo._

—_Lo sé, lo sé. Te dije que te esperaría."_

**.**

Porque su consideración me enamoró aún más. Era cociente que el amor es llevado y sostenido por caricias y roces entre los amantes.

Esas señales de afecto eran las que sosegaban el daño y el odio que resguardaban el alma anterior de ese chico maldito.

Pero mi cuerpo aún no estaba preparado, y el miedo iracundo me inundaba. Él lo sabía, él me hacía sentir segura en sus brazos y calmaba mi temor.

Porque él era un caballero que esperaría paciente por su doncella.

**.**

"—_Te amo, te amo —sin saber exactamente las veces que le repitió su amor mientras se volvía loco y fundía besos ardientes en su cuello. _

—_¡Ahh! Sasu —ligeros gemidos se escabullían por su boca._

—_¡Sshhh! No hables —la silencio depositando besos pasionales en sus labios. Metiendo y sacando la lengua de vez en cuando. Sus manos viajaban y se perdían en la dulce carne de la chica."_

**.**

Porque al sentir los toques desesperados de Sasuke sobre mi piel, me excitaron.

Él estaba completamente loco, era eminente que lo tenía sobre mis manos y podía controlarlo si lo hubiera querido… él sabía que en ese entonces estaba a mi merced.

Y las mariposas que revoloteaban en todo mi vientre, me incitaron a volverme loca junto con él.

Eso era felicidad.

Las caricias, los besos… hacer el amor por primera vez y entregarme únicamente a un hombre por quien estaba dispuesta a vivir y luchar e incluso dar mi vida misma si fuera necesario con tan sólo verlo sonreír.

Ese momento esplendido, cuando éramos un solo ser, donde su cuerpo iniciaba en donde terminaba el mío… ¡Vaya alabanza del placer!

Sasuke era como un príncipe en modales pero que en la cama se convertía en un salvaje que busca saciar su apetito carnal.

Porque esos eran mis momentos alegres.

El caballero fue deformado en psicopatía, se transformó en una tragedia y desperdicio.

**.**

"—_¡Ino, Ino! —sus gritos guardaban la misma angustia que la forma desesperada en que tocaba su puerta._

—… —_con antipatía y pereza, sin ganas de seguir en pie, se dirigió rumbo a la puerta. La abrió lentamente dejando escuchar el crujir del portón, para enfrentarse a su nueva realidad que el hombre frente a sus ojos le otorgaba. "_

**.**

**Pero dentro de mi alma mi corazón y mi espíritu te gritan con ansias.**

**Adiós, adiós, amor. Adiós único amor de mi vida… adiós, adiós, adiós… me alejo de ti.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará **

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡G**racias por sus hermosos comentarios!

Es triste la historia, pero es algo real. Conforme avanza la trama, Ino enfrentará diversas situaciones.

Ésta fue parte de su felicidad con Sasuke. Al inicio de su relación, antes de que todo fuera patas abajo.

Gracias eternas a: AliceyShun, Catherine-Chaan, Hyoga-Sama –w (e.e) y Jamie Black 5.

Ya regreso sus reviews.


	3. Las dudas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:**OoC. La personalidad que contienen los personajes es alterna, es totalmente distinta, e incluso puede llegar a ser de mal gusto para el lector.

* * *

**Indomable**

**Las dudas**

* * *

**.**

**Las horas que pasabas tú conmigo… no pienso olvidarme ****de ese cariño, de estar contigo ¡Solo quiero cuidarte! No tengas miedo pues yo estoy aquí****. ****No dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir.**

**¿**Por qué estaba tan empeñada en sufrir?

Una nueva oportunidad se presentaba ante mis ojos, como una piedra preciosa de oro… pero a través de mis dudas, símbolo de la carga que oprimía mis pensares; y mis inmutables confusiones que fungían como la oscuridad en la noche que me impedía ver más allá… fui capaz de perder la oportunidad y no valorarla como debí de hacerlo… al final perdí la piedra preciosa de oro.

**.**

"—_¡Ino! Gracias a Kami –sama que te encuentro —su rostro pálido demostraba su cansancio y preocupación. _

—_¡Shika! —la impresión ante la sorpresa fue intangible, no pudo dirigir lo que ocurría y de inmediato miles de cuestiones zumbaron en su mente —.Pero… ¿qué?... ¿q-qué haces t-tú aquí?_

—_¡Idiota mil veces! —la regañó —¿Por qué mierda huyes sin decirme si quiera a dónde? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me preocupe por ti?_

—_Shika…_

—_¿Tienes idea de mi reacción cuando me enteré que te fuiste de la ciudad?_

—_Lo… lo siento —bajo la cabeza —¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo, si nadie… ni siquiera le conté a Sakura de mi plan?_

—_¡Vaya plan tan maquiavélico! —la ironía lo absorbió —Te conozco Ino… no me preguntes, sólo acepta que ahora estoy contigo. "_

**.**

**T**al vez… yo no sea el problema.

Sé y reconozco que en muchas ocasiones fui mentirosa y destruí las esperanzas en mi relación con Sasuke…

Porque hace tiempo que era Sasuke el que luchaba solo por mantener nuestro amor. Lo abandone desde hacia mucho tiempo ya.

Lo deje en plena batalla sin armas, sin razones para defenderse, completamente expuesto ante cualquier caída.

Pero, también era bastante cierto, que su valor y su egoísmo tanto como egocentrismo lo mantuvieron en la lucha para defender lo que era suyo…

Su propiedad, porque eso era para él… una propiedad.

**.**

"—_Tenía miedo… —su voz paladeo mientras abria su corazón, era el momento… ahora o nunca —. Pensé que jamás volvería a verte… A hablar contigo, temía a perder tu amistad…_

—_No seas tonto Shika —en un intento de ánimo, tomo su hombro y lo miró de frente —no iba a dejar que te libraras así de mí tan fácil.. ¡Je! Tenía pensando llamarte cuando las cosas calmaran un poco…_

—_Problemática, tus ojos me dicen que eras presa del pánico y temías a que Sasuke pudiera hacerme daño, ¿cierto? _

—_S-sí. Conociendo las reacciones apresuradas de Sasuke, sabía que podía tomarla contra ti…_

—_¡Te amo Ino!"_

**.**

**M**i confusión, mi sorpresa y mi admiración… todo fue mezclado en una sola expresión.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Un amor se va pero uno viene.

La medicina da fin a la enfermedad.

Para aceptar la medicina tenía que estar dispuesta a soportar el trago amargo. El trago amargo era Sasuke.

Él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente… bien lo sabía porque le conocía de sobre manera.

¿Aceptar los riesgos y refugiarme en los brazos de una persona cuya existencia siempre había sido para mí más que la de un mejor amigo?

¿Por qué no?

Mi corazón estaba destrozado. No perdía nada y no podía estar más destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

Porque a fin de cuentas, Shikamaru me hacía feliz.

**.**

"—_Déjame curar tus heridas._

—_Yo…. No estoy segura_

—_¿Quieres regresar con Sasuke? ¿Volver a sufrir con sus celos y su prepotencia y su machismo desorbitado? _

—_¡Claro que no! —las lágrimas la asaltaron._

—_Entonces, permíteme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Espere mucho tiempo por ti, apoyándote en tu relación, teniendo que soportar en silencio los malos tratos de ese hijo de…_

—_Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpiendo sus palabras, tomo sus manos mirándolo fijo —.¿Sabes? tú… me gustas"._

.

**E**ra cierto. Shikamaru me gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero jamás quise aceptarlo porque siempre era presa del pánico, del temor que me brindaba el aura maldita de Sasuke.

Es normal, que cuando la doncella es esposada día y noche por un terrible monstro, custodiada a espada y garrote; aguantando gritos, desveladas nocturnas e insultos de todo tipo… es normal que cuando aparezca el caballero en armadura dispuesto de valor para enfrentar al monstro y salvar a la doncella de su terrible condena, ella ame al caballero.

Es normal…

Porque Shika, me brindo calor cuando estaba helada.

"—_Me gustas… pero aún es demasiado pronto, deberíamos esperar para intentar algo._

—_Está bien pequeña problemática —sacudió su cabello rubio, revolviéndolo en el acto bandalista —Puedo seguir esperando por ti. "_

**.**

**¿**Correcto o incorrecto?

Abandonar la oportunidad de ser feliz o esperar a que el monstro pueda también transformarse en lo que era, en un caballero.

Porque Sasuke lo era, antes de ahogarlo en su perdición.

"—_Oye… ¿lo viste? —sus delicados labios, hablaron de un momento a otro._

—_¿El qué? _

—_A Sasuke. ¿Lo has visto? _

—_Tks —paso la saliva acerbamente —. Está completamente loco, desquiciado… he escuchado por parte de Sakura que ha tenido que ir varias veces al médico por problemas de su corazón… al parecer está demasiado intranquilo. "_

_**.**_

**¿**Qué hacer?

Por un lado, tenía la felicidad al azar, como una moneda de doble cara que debo tirar al aire con cuidado, porque de la cara que caiga al suelo dependerá mi destino.

No podía simplemente irme y ser feliz con Shikamaru, no sabiendo que Sasuke me necesitaba…

Porque yo representaba la salvación de Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo era su perdición.

Sin embargo, hay una gran diferencia entre amar y querer. Yo amaba a Sasuke con mi mísera vida, pero quería a Shikamaru, no obstante mi querer hacia él era puro… de amistad sincera.

Aún más… entre amar y "gustar" existe una diferencia aún mayor. Son dos cosas completamente contrarias.

Shikamaru me gustaba, porque su comprensión, su amabilidad y su atención hicieron que me desprendiera de la venda de los ojos para mirar todos los atributos que me hacían feliz cuando estaba él cerca… por esa razón lo quería.

Pero… a Sasuke lo amaba. Mi amor profundamente enterrado, que jamás seria amputado de mi corazón.

O… tal vez Shikamaru pudiera arrancar ese amor a raíz y sembrar la semilla de un nuevo comienzo… uno agradable y apacible.

La decisión de mi infelicidad o felicidad, la tenía en mis manos.

**.**

**Lucharé por ti, por verte feliz, por esa sonrisa que me hace vivir****. ****Ven y abrázame, siempre te querré****… ****de esta pesadilla contigo me iré.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Es cierto que actualizo más segundo este fic que mi otro D:

Mis ideas están bastantes frescas con esta idea, así que lo terminaré pronto para poder avanzar con mi otro proyecto.

Gracias a los chicos que me leen :D

En especial a : AliceyShun que pronto estaré al pendiente de tus fics . y a Hyoga-Sama e.é

¡Gracias por leerme!


	4. La Angustia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:** OoC.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La angustia**

* * *

**Tú tienes que perdonar****mi insolencia. Mira****,****toda mi culpa no es****… ****me enamorado esta vez****. ****Difícil es resistir****sin ti no quiero vivir****… ****por eso no puedo así****quitar mis ojos de ti**

Jamás entró en mi cabeza la idea de que un beso… tan sólo un beso fuera tan mortal. Fuera tan capaz de destruir sentimientos ajenos y de provocar tanto lío y tanto desorden.

¡Bueno, vaya a ver que tampoco fue un único beso, sino que en realidad fueron 6 besos largos y lentos que se presentaron en mi boca provenientes de los labios de Shikamaru! ¡Y hay que ver tan bien que la reacción de Sasuke iba a ser rotunda, pues a él no se le escapaba ni un detalle sobre mí, ni la mosca que paseaba sobre mi cabeza se salvaba!

¡Había que ver!

**.**

"—_Ino, sé que no estás en tu mejor momento. Es obvio que te encuentras en un estado de desesperación, se te puede ver apenas y te miro a los ojos… pero —tartamudeó —q-quisiera in…_

—_¿Ha? Shika sé que intentas hacerme reír —esbozó una sonrisa. Fue un gesto más forzado que una sonrisa sincera —pero deja de hablar como tarado y dime bien las cosas jajá. _

—_Tks —se golpeó suavemente su frente con su mano derecha —.Quisiera invitarte al cine a ver una película—su voz fue demasiado rápida y apenada. —¡Problemática! _

—_¿Hmn? —se sonrojó. La atracción era mutua —O-ok ¡Sí! De verdad me apetece ir contigo._

—_Tks —sonrió de lado, realmente satisfecho —.Te aseguro que conmigo olvidarás todo lo malo._

—_Con un abrazo tuyo logras que me olvide de mi tristeza… —su voz se fue apagando, pero al momento se dio cuenta que su mirada se había perdido en los recuerdos y quiso volver en sí, para no preocupar a su actual acompañante —. Emm… ¡Bueno, veremos la nueva peli de súper héroes! "_

**.**

No creí que aceptar salir con aquel chico, causaría tanto caos.

Pero, no me arrepiento. Pese a todo el daño y a las terribles consecuencias de mis actos, en ese momento logré olvidarme de él.

Porque, fue hermoso, no existe otra palabra para describir lo sucedido.

La película transcurría, y fue casi al final cuando él tomo mi mentón… me acercó lentamente en dirección a él.

No puse objeción, en el fondo mi corazón palpitante deseaba un beso.

Shika acarició mi labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos y poco a poco los deslizó hacía mi mentón y aplicó fuerza… lo que provocó que yo abriera ligeramente mi boca y… entonces pasó.

Se acercó a mí y contactamos nuestros labios en un tierno y cálido beso.

Sus movimientos al principio fueron desesperados y rápidos. No pasado el minuto nos separamos, ambos ligeramente sonrojados.

Nos miramos a los ojos tiernamente, con ese brillo especial en los dos, un brillo que incitaba a más… así que nos volvimos a besar por segunda ocasión.

Esta vez fue más lento, los dos disfrutando de los movimientos del otro, fue un beso con mas sensaciones y con más amor. Cerré mis ojos para deleitarme con las mariposas que aceleraban mi ritmo cardiaco.

Era cierto que él me besó, pero era cierto que yo le correspondí.

La culpa recae más en quien corresponde que en quien lo provoca.

Aunque… logro admitir que, Shikamaru no es el mejor besando; sus labios son tentadores pero al momento de probarlos no fue lo esperado.

Tal vez eso se debe a que todavía tengo sellados en mi piel, en mi cuerpo, en mi memoria, en mi corazón… ¡Mejor dicho! En todo mi ser, los besos de Sasuke.

Pero, aún ahora… pese a ello, no puedo olvidar los besos de Shika.

**.**

"—_Te quiero mucho —susurró en su oído. _

—_También te quiero —fue capaz de decirle, con su voz entre cortada dudando de que él la haya logrado oírlo. "_

**.**

Esa noche, salimos del cine sin decir ni una palabra. Yo sólo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Mi vista se perdía en la inmensidad del piso y pude darme cuenta que la vista de él estaba al frente.

Pero jamás olvidaré nuestras manos entrelazadas. Aún callados caminábamos juntos tomados de la mano.

Caminamos para tomar el tren. Nos sentamos juntos aún permanentes en la afonía… pero aún sin soltar el amarre de nuestras manos.

De pronto él habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos, dijo una broma para aliviar mi nerviosismo y entonces volví a ser yo… volví a mi tono sarcástico y a golpearlo a manera de juego como siempre solía hacer cuando estaba cerca.

**.**

"—_Ino… odio que me golpes en la cara —dijo con una mueca de disgusto._

—_Lo sé, pero así demuestro mi cariño por ti jaja —continuo pegándole –sin provocarle daño, claro está- a sincronía al que le revolvía el pelo. _

—_Tks —hizo cara de enojado._

—_¡No seas princeso! _

—_Odio que me digas eso… —tomó su brazo y lo acercó a su boca —. Tal vez tú_ _demuestres que me quieres a base de golpes pero yo te demuestro mi amor a base de mordidas… —y hundió sus colmillos en su antebrazo provocando que su piel blanca se volviera roja y ella diera un pequeño grito a causa del dolor. _

—_¡Detenteee! Me dueleee —le jaló el pelo y fue a manera que se detuvo —.¡Me dejarás marca! —infló sus cachetes y sobó su bracito lastimado. _

—_No te quejes y ven acá… —tomó de nuevo su barbilla y la beso… y nuevamente ella correspondió."_

**.**

Fue así como el tercer beso se dio en el tren. Fue más intenso, incluso mordió mi labio inferior, pero no fue una mordida fuerte. ¡Gracias al cielo que no! Fue lenta y amable.

Este tercer beso fue el que más duro, que sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y tuvimos que bajar del tren.

Tomados de la mano nuevamente y apenas bajamos… me volvió a besar.

El cuarto beso en la misma noche.

Mi estómago estaba por estallar con tanta mariposa revoloteando… mariposa que ahora yace muerta.

Esta vez, noté que Shikamaru quiso llegar a mi cuello, dejando mis labios de lado y besando mi cachete, deslizándose a su objetivo… pero lo detuve.

Aún no estaba lista, y él lo entendió.

No dije nada y él tampoco lo hizo.

Caminamos, así para de la estación tomar un camino diferente. Él tomaría un bus con distinta ruta a la que yo tomaría, a petición mía Shikamaru no me acompañó a mi casa.

Pero como todo un caballero se quedó a lado mío a esperar a que mi bus llegase.

No obstante, no desperdició el momento de espera y nuevamente y por quinta ocasión me besó. Esta vez fue más corto puesto que el camión llegó rápido y tuvo que interrumpir su acto.

**.**

" —_Que inoportuno… —dijo mientras mantenía su vista en el camión que llegaba._

—_Tengo que irme… adiós te cuidas Shika —quiso despedirse de beso en la mejilla, pero era obvio que después de toda esa actividad Shikamaru no lo aceptará y la besará en los labios por sexta ocasión. Un beso corto, apenas y se rozaron pero aun así fue considerado beso."_

**.**

Después de aquella noche y de todo lo ocurrido no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios… Tenía tantos sentimientos incrustados y escondidos y nadie quien pudiera escucharme y desahogarme.

Necesitaba un oído que me escuchará. Y Me refiero a un oído femenino… de mi mejor amiga a quien comenzaba a necesitar.

"—_Sakura… —agradeció a todos los santos el haber guardado su número de celular. Porque cuando cambió de numero borró el de todos menos el de su mejor amiga. _

—_¿Ino? —Dudó —¿Dónde demonios estas? _

—_Yo… pues, estoy viviendo en la ciudad vecina, no estoy muy lejos realmente —sabía que con ella tenía que ser sincera. Eran ahora sus únicos oídos que tal vez pudieran guiarla al sendero de la flor de cerezo —Me hospedo frente al gran parque central._

—_Ya veo… déjame adivinar —quedó callada un momento, temiendo la respuesta—.Sasuke ¿verdad?_

—_Sí —y es que ella la conocía a la perfección —.Sabes que mi relación con él estaba por demás podrida… sin remedio de ser salvada y…_

—_Y tu única salida fue huir ¿no?_

—_¿Crees que fue algo tonto? _

—_Amiga yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Hace tiempo que te miraba cabizbaja todo el día a causa de él… tal vez tú decisión no haya sido tan mala después de todo._

—_Sí. Ahora estoy más tranquila, siento que puedo respirar con libertad._

—_Eso está perfecto pero ¿tienes idea del estado actual de Sasuke?_

—_Yo… —sintió como su garganta se secaba —preferiría que no me dieras los detalles. _

—_¡Ok! No diré nada… pero de verdad está muy mal._

—…

—_¿Ino? —se quedó en silencio también. Y a falta de conversación preguntó abruptamente —. ¿Lo amas todavía?_

—_¡Uf! —dio un gran suspiro. A ella no podía mentirle —Sí, pero eso no es lo peor… Shikamaru dio conmigo…_

—_¿Qué? ¡¿A él si le dijiste donde estabas y a mí ni me mandaste un mensaje?! Que odiosa eres…_

—_¡Frente te equivocas! Él… no sé como pero me encontró._

—_Ajam. _

—_Más te vale que me escuches porque apenas hable no pararé… En fin, creo que me gusta Shikamaru… no, no creo ¡estoy segura que me gusta!..."_

**.**

Siempre trae tranquilidad a un alma el hablar con su mejor amiga. Puse mis dudas y mi confusión en ella, creyendo que ella era más sabia y que daría solución a mis temores.

Fue así como le confié todo. Desde mi aun perseverante amor por Sasuke hasta mis pecados cometidos con Shikamaru…

Porque seguía siendo pecadora.

Mis pecados traerían mal a todo el mundo y la infelicidad me perseguiría.

Fue así que en aquella tarde, después de haber hablado con Shikamaru y explicarle que aún era muy pronto para comenzar con otra relación… fue que sin poder olvidar sus besos, tocaba mis labios con mis dedos recordado con una sonrisa boba el momento en que se dio cada uno de esos seis besos…

Sin darme cuenta que la masacre apenas daría comienzo y la fiesta pagana y el festín de la sangre de un hombre daría deseo en otro.

**.**

—¡¿Sasuke?! —apenas lo vi frente a mi puerta y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rondar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mí?

—¡Ino! —me abrazó rápidamente con tanta intensidad que logró tumbarme al suelo y él cayendo sobre mí —¡No me dejes, por favor no! ¡Dime que me amas a mí, dime que quieres estar conmigo, que quieres ser mi esposa!

—… —no podía digerir lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Un sueño, tal vez?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, contéstame! ¡Dime que no lo besaste!

—¡Sasuke! Tranquilízate por favor… no sé cómo rayos me encontraste, pero tranquilízate y charlemos ¿sí?"

**.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mi primera opción fue "charlar"?

Esa fue la ventana a todo derrumbe, pero que al mismo tiempo fue el derrumbe entero sin ventana y sin escapatoria.

Una vez tranquilizada la fiera, la charla comenzó.

**.**

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —llorando a mares me miró a los ojos —. Sabes que sin ti no soy nada, sin ti estoy perdido, es volver a lo que era antes… no quiero, prefiero morir a estar sin ti, mi amor.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —intenté ser fría, obviando todas sus interrogantes.

—Sakura me dijo tu ubicación.

—¿Qué? —mi sorpresa fue enorme y más que eso fue como tragar veneno.

—También me dijo que te gusta el imbécil de Shikamaru —empuñó su mano —sé que es verdad, aunque lo niegues a estas alturas le creo más a Sakura que a ti. "

**.**

Desconozco la razón por la cual Sakura lo hizo, y la verdad no deseo saber sus razones.

Pero de algo puedo estar segura… ella no conoce el tipo de desastre que incitó en despertar a la bestia… eso fue un acto casi casi suicida, como imaginar que una madre lleva a su hijo junto a un tanque de gas que se encuentra en fuga, y para solucionar las cosas "en la mente de la madre" le da un fosforo encendido al niño y ella se aleja de ahí para observar a distancia lo que ocurrirá.

O… así lo interpreto yo.

**Te quiero mucho ****mi bien compréndelo****. T****e quiero much o****con toda intensidad****… T****e necesito,****te digo la verdad****. T****e quiero mucho ****y pido sin cesar ****que no me dejes ****ya que te encontré. Y voy amarte siempre****, ****quiero amarte ****siempre.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡H**olo! Jajá, pronto terminaré con esta trágica historia.

Gracias a las personas que me leen. En especial a Jamie Black 5 :D


	5. La Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias:** OoC.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La culpa**

* * *

**Siguen regresando a mí ****los recuerdos que duelen****. ****Ya no puedo fingir ****que todo está bien.**

**Todos sonríen… sonríen****, y ****sin embargo soy tan infeliz****. ****No puedo entender ****por qué me siento así.**

**.**

Por más que analice, me detenga y piense, siempre llego a la misma conclusión:

¿Cómo demonios fue que llegue a este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación tan dolorosa y deprimente? ¿Desde cuándo empezó este calvario?

En ese momento, en que me encontraba tan vacía y tan embriagada de dolor y amargura, sólo podía desear que se tratara de una extraña pesadilla que incluso, pudiera estar advirtiéndome lo que pasaría a futuro… que era momento de despertar y enfrentar la realidad para evitar este gran desastre.

Pero por más que frotara mis ojos, por más que golpeara mis cienes, no podía despertar. ¡Esta era la realidad que debía enfrentar!

Sin embargo, era débil.

Tan débil que mi corazón palpitó en el momento en que Sasuke se posó frente a mí y suplicando porque regresará.

Porque, él a fin de cuentas tenía control sobre mí.

**.**

—Lo besé.

—¿Qué? —replicó con una mueca de amargo desaliento.

—Sakura no mintió. Le conté a ella todo acerca de lo que siento por Shikamaru, sobre que me gusta… sobre que me besó y yo correspondí y ahora te lo digo a ti —lo miré de frente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —no tenía las expresiones fijas. Su mundo se derrocó —. ¿Pensabas irte con ese imbécil? ¡Por dios Ino! Me fuiste infiel con ese estúpido… ¿por qué? —y las lágrimas se desataron de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? —quise llorar también. Simplemente baje la vista. —Porque Shikamaru me hizo feliz, me acompañó, me esperó y me brindo su hombro cálido cuando tú sólo me dabas frialdad y problemas.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Sera mejor que te vayas.

—¡Eres una puta! —y en ese momento la insultó mostrando únicamente su dedo de en medio.

**.**

¿Cuántas veces Sasuke no me ha insultado?

Me ha dicho cosas peores, me ha mandado a la mierda y me ha tirado por los suelos.

Siendo así, no logro explicarme el porqué de mi incesante dolor con aquellas palabras en esa noche. Fue un dolor del cual desconozco las palabras para poder expresar… y aún recordarlo me llena de pesimismo.

Tal vez, porque en el fondo tendría razón.

Yo estaba con Sasuke cuando me fije en otro hombre. No supe respetarlo ni valorarlo…. Eso fue lo peor.

Pero el golpe más duro, llegaría cargado de una culpa que me desesperaría y destrozaría por dentro.

Pero aún sus palabras duelen.

Porque, si él lo dice yo le creo… ¿soy una puta?

**.**

—¿Crees que él te iba a proteger? ¿Estas segura que él se va a esforzar tanto por ti como yo lo hice? Que te va a cuidar, velar por tu seguridad, estar ahí cuando te enfermes o cuando tu padre cayera enfermo… ¿lo crees? ¿Crees que de verdad le importas al maldito hijo de puta?

—Nunca lo sabré si no le doy una oportunidad…

—Está bien —le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de marcharse y sin mirarla le habló: —¿soy un estúpido no? Realmente patético, lo peor es que yo confié en ti, en que eras una mujer buena y estarías a lado de mi durante toda tu vida… de verdad creí en ti… y yo que quería casarme contigo, tener una familia... hmp —se tiró el pelo para atrás —incluso ya había comprado el anillo de compromiso.

—¿He? —mire su espalda y no pude evitar sentir culpa.

**.**

¿Anillo de compromiso?

Mi corazón inconscientemente se emocionó.

¡Joder! En el fondo deseaba poder ser su mujer, despertar todos los días y dormir todas las noches con él. ¡El deseo que se convirtió en tabú!

Pero, mi mente no dejaba de analizar sus palabras y caer en cuenta que posiblemente se tratara de un chantaje, con el único fin de hacerme sentir culpable y arrastrarme a sus pies.

Y lo peor fue… que lo hice.

**.**

—Sasuke… ¿de verdad compraste un anillo de compromiso para mi?

—Claro que sí… mi gran esperanza era que algún día te convirtieras en la madre de mis hijos.

—¿Podrías… mostrármelo?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué?

—Pensaba mostrártelo en el momento en que hubiera pedido tu mano.

—¡Por favor! Quisiera darme cuenta de lo que perdí.

—Esta bien —sacó de su bolsillo una caja pequeña color azul que dentro de ella se encontraba un anillo de oro y se lo mostro.

—Es… es precioso —las lágrimas corrieron sin parar por todo mi cuerpo. —De verdad que soy estúpida… ese anillo hubiera sido para mí…

—Es todo… te dejaré ser feliz con Shikamaru, no me pondré más en tu camino.

—¡No! —En ese instante mi mente se nubló y corrí a abrazar su espalda —no quiero… —susurré.

—Adios… —soltó su abrazo y se fue.

**.**

No quería. Mi corazón no quería alejarse de Sasuke.

Mi corazón me decía que fuera tras él, que lo buscara y enmendara mi error.

Me daba cuenta que pese a todo, mi gran amor por Sasuke nunca sería arrancado y que de verdad quería ser feliz con él.

Entendí que toda mi vida desee estar con él… que no debía perderlo.

¿Y que hice?

Conseguí su número de celular gracias a Sakura y lo llené de mensajes de arrepentimiento.

**.**

"_Perdóname mi amor… sé que soy una idiota que deja perder lo único bueno de su vida y lo tira todo a la basura… sé que no supe valorar todo lo bueno que hiciste por mí, pero de verdad quiero estar contigo… quiero estar a tu lado y esforzarme. Te juro que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, que estaré contigo y me encargaré por darte felicidad y no darte más daño" _

**.**

Sasuke nunca respondió a mis mensajes.

Por unos días me olvidé de Shikamaru y me dediqué a recuperar a Sasuke.

Grabé varios videos en donde le explicaba de viva voz mi sentir y mi reflexión, y le expresé mi gratitud y mi ardiente deseo de seguir a lado de él.

Le ofrecí una disculpa con lágrimas en mis ojos.

De verdad estaba arrepentida.

Ahora me doy cuenta del gran poder que ejerce Sasuke sobre mí.

Al final no logré ser una mujer indomable… me convertí en una chica sumisa y dependiente.

Esta horrible pesadilla no tenía final.

Quería ser feliz, y pensé que mi felicidad era con Sasuke, fue por ese motivo que luchaba y la buscaba.

**.**

**No quiero esta soledad ****¿Me abrazarás?****¿Salvarás ****mi corazón?****Perdida en un sueño invernal no hallo la salida de este lugar****.**

**¡Despiértame!**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

No pude actualizar, debido a que mi lap se descompuso y tenía exámenes en la universidad… ¡Uf! También tenía que dibujar para la semana cultura y bueno… fue un estrés terrible xD

Espero que les guste este nuevo cap.

Gracias por leerme. Gracias a ti por deteterne y tomarte un poco de tu tiempo.

Sé que no he regresado review por falta de tiempo. Pero leerlos me hace muy feliz.

Gracias a: Miko, Jamie Black 5, Naoko-eri, y Llanca.

¡Gracias de verdad!


	6. La dignidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La dignidad**

* * *

**Esta noche solo quiero dormir, pensando ya nunca más despertar. El amor, las ganas de vivir… todo perdí ya no quiero pensar**

Justo a estas alturas me doy cuenta de cuan irónica puede llegar a ser la vida y me doy cuenta de mi innecesario dolor.

Una persona logra sumergirse en su tristeza porque quiere, no encuentro otra razón más sensata que esa.

Dejé de insistir como una estúpida a ese amor que ya no volvería.

Una razón por la cual deje de hacerlo, fue porque no me sentía preparada como para merecerlo; porque él lo planteó de una manera en la que me escupió en la cara lo perfecto y el buen hombre que era y así mismo me restregó cada uno de mis malditos errores… me hizo pensar que no merecía a un hombre tan puro y tan bello como él, porque la mierda y lo limpio no se llevan juntos.

La segunda razón de mi rendimiento se debe a la dignidad. Sí, aún me queda un poco de ella.

Pero sin más ni menos él regresó, sin necesidad de buscarlo él llegó a mis brazos.

Y entonces todo valor, toda dignidad y toda voluntad se me volvieron a escapar cuan olas en el mar.

**.**

—Lo pensé dos veces antes de venir y admito que te necesito… necesito tu amor, tus caricias, tus besos para ser mejor persona.

—Sasu…

**.**

Y así sin más me tomó de la barbilla y besó mis labios.

¿Y yo que hice?

Estaba arrepentida por mi atrevimiento pasado con Shikamaru, mis ganas por querer recuperar nuevamente a Sasuke ardían en mis venas.

Correspondí el beso y cada caricia erizante que Sasuke prolongaba sobre mi piel.

¡Un momento de pasión!

Me permití olvidarme de todo y entregarme una vez más a sus brazos, en donde él tomaba presa mi cintura y me juntaba a su cuerpo lo más cerca posible, tan cerca que podía sentir la necesidad acumulada en el bulto de su pantalón.

**.**

—Ino, cuando te digo que te necesito es porque de verdad te necesito… necesito tu cuerpo, tu amor, te necesito a ti sólo para mí.

**.**

Porque sentir el roce desesperado y húmedo de sus labios en mi cuello podían conmigo.

Me llené de ilusiones falsas, creyendo que había olvidado lo pasado, creyendo que podíamos comenzar desde cero y ser felices juntos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, lo besé en la boca metiendo mi lengua para saborear más de su toque.

Por su parte él se apoderaba de mis glúteos y subía mi falda metiendo sus manos y acariciando lo prohibido… en un acto instintivo de hambre carnal me bajó la pantaleta y yo siguiendo su juego saqué de su bragueta aquel bulto que pronto se metería en mí.

Y así fue.

Hicimos el amor con fervor y con tanta pasión que yo pude volar cuando el orgasmo me atacó.

Creí que ese acto de amor sería el nuevo comienzo de nuestra felicidad.

¡Pero fue el nuevo comienzo a la destrucción!

Las visitas de Sasuke y sus argumentos de necesidad de amor y de querer acabar con su soledad se hicieron continuos, hasta tal punto de durar más de unas semanas haciendo el amor diariamente.

Por mi mente ya no rumbaba la imagen de Shikamaru. Lo había olvidado por completo.

No obstante, tuve que ser yo nuevamente quien acabara con esa felicidad.

Porque la intriga me tomo víctima y no me soltó.

**.**

—Mi amor, quiero preguntarte algo —lo miré a los ojos y lo atrapé.

—Dime, pequeña.

—¿Somos novios? —pregunté algo dudosa.

—No.

—¿No? Pero… pero —su actitud me abstrajo —.Tal parece que si lo somos… hemos estado haciendo el amor diario…

—Eso se debe a que nos necesitamos, no podemos estar separados y la abstinencia no va conmigo —se pausó unos segundos y continuó —. Ino, no estoy listo todavía para ser tu novio.

—¿Qué? Es decir que entonces ¿somos amigos?... ¡Yo odio ser amigos con derecho, lo sabes! —quise llorar pero me pude contener —si no quieres ser mi novio lo puedo comprender, pero entonces no me busques, no pretendas que sigamos haciendo estas… cosas… ¡No hasta que seamos novios!

—¿Me chantajeas con tu cuerpo? —se acercó nuevamente y me acorraló sin escapatoria —.Tú eres peor que yo, tú no te puedes aguantar sin mí —y acarició mis piernas y entonces me volví a entregar.

**.**

Fue increíble lo que sucedió. Me hizo sentir sucia, como la peor puta.

Entonces decidí acabar con esto, decidí evitarlo y poner pretextos para no tener que seguir haciendo cosas adulteras con él.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí.

Tomé el celular y vi que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de Shikamaru. Mi mente giró y fueron tantas las vueltas que dio que decidí regresarle la llamada.

**.**

—¡Hey Shika! —fingí una risilla —¿cómo estás?

—¡Pero sí es Ino! —con dejes de sarcasmo —eso debería preguntártelo, hace semanas que no sé nada de ti y me preocupas ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —no mencioné para nada a Sasuke, fue ese mi primer error.

—Oye, quiero verte.

—Yo… ¿te parece el sábado?

—¡Perfecto! Podemos ir al cine de nuevo y mirar una película de terror.

—¡Jajá, pues no parece mala idea!

—Y te besaré…

—¿Ha? —no pude evitar sonrojarme y entonces recordé los besos que me había dado Shika —tonto… deja de decir esas cosas o te golpearé.

—Es que es cierto… bueno ya Ino ¿recibiste mi rosa?

—¿Qué rosa?

—Te mandé una hace dos días por paquetería.

—A, esto —¡mil demonios! No había checado mi correo por una semana y tuve que mentir —Sí la vi es preciosa, muchas gracias por el detalle Shika.

—¿De veras te gustó? La hice yo mismo. Es origami, la hice con una hoja de papel morada y una negra para el tallo.

—El morado es mi color favorito.

—Lo sé.

—Eres tan tierno y cuidadoso Shika.

—Tú mereces eso y más… y bueno quería contarte una historia, si tienes tiempo, claro.

—¿Oh? Claro, soy todo oídos.

—Pon atención Ino, que tiene que ver con la rosa de papel que te di.

_La historia trata de una niña de 9 años llamada Ib. Un día los padres de la pequeña deciden llevarla a una galería de arte, de un famoso artista llamado Guertena, el cual era caracterizado por sus obras tan extrañas como asombrosas, entre ellas se podía encontrar pinturas de mujeres, ahorcados y muchas otras. También escribió varios libros y realizó varias esculturas con maniquíes. _

_Cuando llegaron a dicha galería Ib decidió recorrer el lugar ella sola, se despidió de sus padres y lo hizo. Había mucha gente admirando la belleza y extrañeza de sus obras. _

_Fue entonces que Ib observó un cuadro en particular… de pronto grandes ruidos la sucumbieron, las luces tintineaban y escuchó pasos. Miró por todos lados y un letrero con tinta azul apareció dentro del cuadro. "Ven abajo, hay grandes sorpresas para ti" decía el cuadro. _

_La niña asustada quiso regresar a donde se encontraban sus padres, y al caminar se encontró con la sorpresa de que la gente se había esfumado, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y las puertas del lugar estaban cerradas._

_Se armó de valor y bajo las escaleras siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel letrero, vio unas huellas y las siguió hasta que se sumergió en el abismo de las profundidades… y_ _fue como si cayera a otra dimensión, una oscura y tenebrosa. Encontró una rosa roja, la tomó y camino unos cuantos pasos más, no obstante se vio interrumpida por un nuevo letrero que decía: "__**cuando la rosa se… tú también te**__…" _

_A medida que avanzaba se encontraba con cosas terribles, hasta que encontró a un hombre que yacía desmayado en el suelo. _

_La chica quiso ayudarlo pero él no reaccionaba. Siguió caminando y vio una rosa azul tirada y una dama vestida de rojo la poseía y le arrancaban uno por uno sus pétalos._

_Ib tan pequeña y frágil buscó una estrategia para quitarle la rosa azul casi destruida a la dama, pero en cuanto lo hizo ésta le persiguió mientras gemía de dolor. Ib corrió aterrorizada y logró cruzar la puerta y cerrarla a tiempo para que ella no la atrapara. _

_A su derecha vislumbró un jarrón con agua y de inmediato pensó que como toda flor se rehabilitaba con el agua, la rosa azul podría recuperarse si era colocada en aquel jarrón. _

_Lo hizo, y apenas la sumergió y la rosa tomó vida, tomó su color más brillante. _

_Regresó a donde se encontraba aquel joven (de edad desconocida) y le extendió la rosa azul, él por instinto reacciono al olor y se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_El joven de nombre Garry, se asustó a un principió pero al notar a la niña Ib sola sintió esa emergente necesidad de protegerla de todos los horrores que se estaba viviendo en aquella galería. Él trató de explicarle que mantuviera al cuidado su rosa pues cuando la rosa se marchita tú también te marchitas. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a la rosa significaba un daño para ti, inclusive hasta la muerte misma. _

—¡Wow! Es una historia realmente interesante, ¿de dónde la has sacado?

—De un videojuego. El punto es que, tú eres como Ib tan frágil que necesita protección para huir de ese sufrimiento, de ese abismo… y yo soy como Garry, la persona que te ayudara y se quedara contigo hasta el final.

—Muchas gracias Shika, no sé cómo agradecerte tantas cosas que has hecho por mí.

—Puedes hacerlo con besos… ¡Jaja! Bueno me despido y… No descuides tu rosa.

**.**

Sí, aquella historia me había cautivado y había llegado a mis ideas.

No pude evitar pensar en una posible idea que tal vez Sasuke era ahora quien jugaba conmigo, y no tenía las agallas suficientes como para ponerme a la defensiva…

Pensé nuevamente en Shikamaru y creí que darle una oportunidad sería darme un poco de felicidad.

Pensar en mi propia felicidad y ya no en la de Sasuke.

Eso fue mi propósito.

**Y negras lágrimas brotan de un grito de dolor. No sé qué pasará, no importa en realidad.**

**Sigo aquí, esta aflicción es mi prisión… y desaparecer es lo que quiero hacer.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**P**rimero que nada, pues gradecer a todos por los hermosos Reviews que me han dejado. A: Jamie Black 5 y Naoko-eri . Que están siempre al pendiente de mis actualizaciones.

No he regresado aún reviews, pero eso no significa que no los lea, porque de verdad esa es la fuerza que me ayuda a continuar :D

¡Muchísimas gracias chicas!


	7. La Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La soledad**

* * *

**Y observo a gente que está acompañada,****intercambian sonrisas, palabras y miradas****; ****se divierten, se entretienen, se enamoran lo sé.**

Y fue así como mi actitud cambió.

Noté el radical cambio en mí misma. Yo que solía ser feliz, sociable, con dotes de altruismo; me convertí en un ser que yo misma desprecio con cada fibra de mi maldito ser…

Una sombra que cayó presa del miedo, que dejó su felicidad para vagar con la cabeza baja mientras lagrimas humedecen su rostro, quien ahora aborrece y se retuerce en el asco que le expide esta gran sociedad de mierda, porque ahora quería evitar cualquier contacto con algún otro ser que necesitara ayuda, puesto que su odio era de fuerzas mayores.

Es triste, pero ahora esa es la sombra ante mis pasos…

Deje de creer en las personas cuando la felicidad se me esfumó de las manos.

**.**

—¡Ino! —gritó con gran entusiasmo la persona tras la bocina del teléfono.

—Sakura —sí, mi voz no era muy amigable.

—¡Te tengo una buena noticia, amiga!

—Ah —cero emociones ante sus palabras —. ¿Qué es? —traté de fingir un poco de interés.

—Iré a visitarte ¡No es eso genial!

—¿Ha?... sí es genial —fingí.

—Llevaré a una amiga. ¿Te acuerdas de Tenten? La llevaré para salir juntas las 3.

—¿Tenten? —intenté recordar —Ah, claro, pues vale las espero.

**.**

Los días eran realmente sombríos, pese a que tenía la posibilidad de encontrarme con Shikamaru el siguiente sábado, tenía un presentimiento de que algo ocurriría mal.

Aun así, evite pensar en eso, y una vez que estuviera Sakura frente a mí, ella tendría la respuesta que tanto he buscado.

No obstante, algo me inquietaba.

La tal Tenten, me pareció haberla visto anteriormente en algún lugar e incluso haber tenido recuerdos con ella.

Me parece que es una de las grandes amigas de Sasuke.

¡Exacto! Sasuke era un don Juan y cuando recién comencé a salir con él, tuve muchos problemas de celos por sus "amiguitas".

¿Pero ahora?

¡Bha! Qué más da.

Que los celos se pudran en el infierno.

**.**

—Sakura, tengo cosas que contarte —y la miré de frente una vez que pudimos estar frente a frente y a solas.

—¿Hum? Dime amiga, sabes que yo soy todo oídos para ti.

—Sobre Shikamaru… me volvió a invitar a salir.

—¿Y Sasuke?

—Las cosas están perdidas con él… me hizo rogar por su amor y una vez que creí que había conseguido su perdón, lo que hizo fue humillarme una de tantas veces que lo ha hecho, y realmente estoy cansada; yo quiero ser feliz.

—Entonces acepta a Shikamaru, él te quiere y te lo demuestra… amiga, no seas bruta, eres una mujer tonta que se va con el que más la hace sufrir pero que deja como amigo al chico que vela por su seguridad. ¿Crees que eso está bien?

—Yo… aún no sé qué hacer. Mi corazón se resiste a querer dejar ir a Sasuke.

—Eso lo tienes que arrancar de raíz.

—¿Acepto salir con Shika?

—Esa decisión la tomas tú… sólo elige y ve por tu propia felicidad.

**.**

Efectivamente, hablar con ella me hizo sentir de manera más aliviada y más liviano el peso de mi alma y de mis errores.

Horas después nos encontramos con la dichosa Tenten.

Estaba realmente en lo cierto, ella era una de las "amiguitas" de Sasuke.

No quise reputar a primera vista, la verdad es que no la conocía del todo. Sólo tenía la visión que mis antiguos celos me dejaban ver de ella.

La tarde prosperó dichosa.

Me estaba divirtiendo y en esos momentos olvidé un poco mi anterior personalidad frívola y cortante… incluso las ideas suicidas se me borraron de la mente.

Tenten era una chica a quien había juzgado mal.

Pensamientos anteriores que me hicieron concluir en lo siguiente: no necesitas sufrir por un hombre si tienes amigas.

Y entonces el día volvió a brillar.

Porque la nube se disipó y dejo de llover sobre mí.

O eso sucedió por al menos unos días.

Porque la noche volvió a resurgir con nuevos problemas y nuevos inconvenientes.

**.**

—Estoy asustado.

—Sasuke… —mi voz siempre temblaba ante su presencia.

—Me preocupo por ti.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada ahora.

—No me importa, quiero hablar contigo.

—Ahora estoy con mis amigas.

—¿Por qué no me has marcado o buscado?

—¿Qué? —sonreí por sus patéticas palabras —. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Eres mía, claro que tienes que hacerlo.

—Disculpa —volví a reír sarcasticamente—no eres mi novio, no soy tu novia. Por lo tanto no somos nada y no soy tuya.

—¿Has salido con él?

—¿Con quién?

—Con el imbécil de Shikamaru, Ino.

—No.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—No tengo por qué contestarte.

—No te creo nada.

—Es tu problema.

—¡Sakura!

**.**

Entonces llamó a mi mejor amiga y fue como todo acabó.

No tenía inconveniente en su intervención, pues creía en ella. ¡Vaya, si ahora no vuelvo a creer más en nadie!

Fue también el inicio de esta amarga soledad.

**.**

—Ahora me dirás frente a Sakura la verdad. ¿Saliste con él?

—Te digo la verdad.

—Sakura, tú que me dijiste que estabas a favor de lo que es correcto no me mentirás. ¿Ino ha salido con él estos días?

—Pues… —me miró y después contempló a Sasuke y respondió —. La verdad es que sí, sí ha salido con él.

**.**

¿Qué demonios?

Fue lo que se interpuso en mis pensamientos.

Mi boca mental quedó abierta ante tal respuesta.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir frente a tal afirmación?

¿Por qué lo hizo? Quiero omitir sus derives

Aun cuando le conté lo que pasó de principio a fin, con señas y ademanes, con naranjas y manzanas… ella confesó que sí.

Evito caer en la suposición de que fue algo apropósito.

Sakura es realmente despistada, la conozco hasta los huesos y pudiera ser que olvidó algún detalle... ¡Sí tal vez, su despistada personalidad es la que salva nuestra amistad!

**.**

—Amiga —hablé con una sonrisa de nervios en mis mejillas —desde que pasó lo del besó no lo he visto.

—Tú me contaste todo y me dijiste que sí.

—Ino —intervino Sasuke —¿por qué lo haces justo cuando estoy por perdonarte? ¿No es suficiente con todo el daño que me has hecho? Yo… realmente estoy mal.

—Pero es que no lo he visto.

—Ya está… eres una mujer de mierda.

Lo ignoré y me dirigí a mi amiga. —Te conté que tenía planes de ir el sábado con él al cine, pero no lo he visto desde que ocurrió todo.

**.**

El desenlace a tal problema desconozco como fue y no quiero forzar mi memoria a recordar lo pasado.

Recordar para sufrir.

Pero la confianza ciega en los demás se esfumó. Mi nuevo yo sombrío y con actos de auto dolor son irreversibles.

Porque al final, yo soy la cobarde… yo soy la que está mal.

Porque aun soy lo suficientemente idiota como para creer en cada una de las palabras de Sasuke.

Si él dice que soy hermosa y una mujer perfecta, le creeré.

Si dice que soy una puta y una escoria, le creeré.

¿Y Shikamaru?

Tuve que olvidarlo. La cita del sábado se canceló… lo evite, le dije que no me buscará más.

La culpa me vuelve a carcomer por ilusionar a un amor no correspondido.

Y de un amor que corresponde a la enfermedad del domino.

Mi última esperanza está en Sasuke, mi felicidad prende de su hilo.

**Pero en cambio a ti te tengo, mi fiel enamorada****. ****Sólo contigo me entretengo, me vigilas a mis espaldas****… ****te llamaré por sobre nombre mi dulce soledad.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

El siguiente capítulo es el final.

Trataré de no demorar tanto. Mil gracias a mis fieles lectoras que día con día están al pendiente de mis actualizaciones ;w; eso me hace muy muy feliz.

Gracias eternas a las que leen y que dejan un reviews: Jamie Black 5 y Naoko-eri.

De veras, miles de gracias a ellas en especial.


	8. La Tranquilidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**Indomable**

**La Tranquilidad**

* * *

Aún ahora, después de todo lo sucedido no puedo concebir la felicidad.

¿Quién dice que después de la tormenta llega la calma?

Esa tan preciada calma está cada día más lejos, pues para mí todos los días parecen ser ensombrecidos por una tormenta.

Decidí quedarme con Sasuke, decidí amarlo hasta el final y ser su compañera de vida, pero aun así sentía la culpa embriagar mi interior.

Me sentía realmente asquerosa por haber lastimado tan sutilmente a Shikamaru. Le di esperanzas, y yo sólo me burlé en su cara.

El pensar en tan si quiera recuperar su amistad era una idea bastante irónica. ¿Con qué cara me atrevería a mirarlo ahora? Y era entendido por sobre manera que Sasuke jamás iba a aceptar que aquel chico que me besó se me volviera a acercar.

Ese día mientras me lamentaba recibí un mensaje de él y mi yo inconsciente sonrió ya que la calma me sucumbió.

**.**

"_Ino, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó. Estoy confundido y no logro concebir lo ocurrido. Sasuke tu novio, me amenazó en cuanto a volverte a ver, no le temo a sus palabras pero lo que si me importa son tus decisiones, quisiera que tú me explicarás."_

**.**

Noté un poco de desprecio en cuanto se refirió a Sasuke como mi novio.

No sabía exactamente qué responder o si tendría que hacerlo, pues si Sasuke se enterase que me mensajeo con él a escondidas, el resultado sería desastroso para todos…

**.**

"_¡Hola Shika! Pues verás… es cierto que volví a ser su novia, y no tengo más palabras que decirte perdón, y querer evitarte sería realmente absurdo, pues en algún momento tendremos que encontrarnos. Quisiera explicarte personalmente y ¿sabes? Aún conservo mi rosa…"_

**.**

¿Hablarle de la rosa a estas alturas? Vaya si seré tonta.

A los pocos minutos él me contestó. No obstante como lo predije, las cosas se desencadenarían mal.

**.**

"_Ok. Te veré el sábado a las 4:30 en nuestro lugar de encuentro"._

**.**

El receptor debí ser yo, sin embargo quien leyó aquel mensaje fue ese joven de mirada perdida, cuya contemplación se encendía con la rabia y pareciera que estallaba.

Esa mirada que me estremecía. Me era imposible poder descifrar sus movimientos, tal cual pareciera que me hipnotizaba y al perderme en sus ojos sólo podía estar parada frente a él, esperando por lo peor.

**.**

—¿De qué rosa se refiere? —dijo con prepotencia.

—¿Ha?

—En tu mensaje, le hablas de una rosa a ese bastardo.

**.**

Mi corazón perturbado palpitaba a causa de la desconfianza.

En mi interior sabía que debería ser honesta con él, que sí quería arreglar las cosas debería dejar de mentir.

Porque por eso soy culpable, por mis mentiras.

**.**

—Amm… —dudé —hace unas semanas, Shikamaru me regaló una rosa de papel que él mismo hizo y…

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Ha? —lo miré aturdida.

—La rosa. ¿Dónde está?

—La guardé.

—Ve por ella, quiero verla.

**.**

Sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda y miles de sensaciones espantosas que me alteraban los nervios.

Cumplí con su demanda, le mostré la rosa y él enseguida la tomó con infinito desprecio, sin un gramo de delicadeza, como queriendo matar la frágil pureza de ella.

Con una mirada silenciosa me la devolvió.

**.**

—Rómpela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando rompas esa rosa, ese idiota morirá para ti.

**.**

No quería. Me negaba a hacer tal petición. No podía romper la rosa de manera tan fácil, no quería romper el único recuerdo que tenía de él.

Y aunque fuera doloroso, en mi personalidad está conservar todos los momentos tanto amargos como felices que he vivido, porque en el momento que viera esa rosa sería capaz de recordar mi error y de no volver a cometerlo… No quería romper el ultimo vinculo a unos momentos felices.

Pero por otra parte, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Yo le cause un amargo dolor y de alguna manera debía remediarlo.

Intente hacerlo, pero por más que lo intentará no podía hacerlo.

**.**

—Rómpela con tijeras.

—Pero… no puedo, es muy difícil —quise excusarme.

—Rómpela ahora, Ino.

**.**

Mi corazón se rompió junto con esa rosa y se convirtió en lo mismo que ella: en pedazos solitarios y degradables.

No pude llorar en ese momento, no pude hacer nada.

**.**

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo estas cosas?

—Creí que enfrentar las cosas cara a cara sería lo mejor. Ya que Shikamaru significa mucho para mí, quería al menos despedirme —fui firme.

—Hmp —Hizo una pausa, carraspeó su garganta y continuó —. No me hiciste caso cuando te dije que Shikamaru pretendía algo contigo, tú me negabas la posibilidad de gustarle a él. Hmp y ¿sigues con la estúpida idea de ir a verlo? —sonrió de medio lado, su semblante era un poco psicópata —¡Él está muerto! ¡Ha muerto para ti!

—Sa… Sasuke, yo…

—¿Sabes cuántas chicas yo rechacé?... Y todo lo hice por ti. Tenten se me ofreció, quiso besarme y la aparté… Sakura, tu querida amiga también lo hizo…

—¡Basta!

**.**

Esas palabras me quemaban los oídos. No fui capaz de seguir escuchando.

Lo siguiente en mi vida se convirtió en métodos para olvidar a Shikamaru. Sé que él estará bien, que podría conseguir una chica que le correspondiera y lo hiciera enteramente feliz.

Pero la culpa me carcomía de pies a cabeza.

¿Con Sasuke?

Al final dejé al bueno y me fui con el patán. Esta vez, quise hacerme oir, dejar bien claro lo que pensaba y lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con nosotros.

Tomé fuerza y deje de ser la chica sumisa.

Es cierto, te das cuenta que madurez cuando los errores del pasado te fortalecen y te hacen seguir viviendo.

Ahora, puedo por fin sonreír y dejar de llorar.

Ningún hombre (por muy grande que sea el amor) tiene derecho de hacer llorar a una mujer.

Toda mujer, puede hacerse oír y derretir el poder de cualquier hombre machista si así lo desea.

Eso, es la moraleja de esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por haber seguido mi historia.

Gracias a los que comentan y a quienes leen en silencio.

Muchas muchas gracias: Jamie Black 5, Naoko-eri, Llanca y InoySasuke.

Sé que algunas chicas querían lemon o alguna escena hot :P pero no creí conveniente ponerlo, pues la narrativa no encajaba con uno.

Aunque tal vez pueda escribir una escena extra. Lo pensaré.

¡Gracias!


End file.
